


Feel Me, Completely

by SierraNovembr



Series: Sierra’s Smutty Polyfic Porns [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Marvel Polyship Bingo, PWP, StarkBucks Bingo 2020, Sweet, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraNovembr/pseuds/SierraNovembr
Summary: Bucky pondered just how expensive Tony’s pants could actually be. Or, Bucky, Nat, and Tony reconnect after a separation.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: Sierra’s Smutty Polyfic Porns [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602115
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, StarkBucksBingo2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Feel Me, Completely

**Author's Note:**

> One of my goals for this year was to get more practice with smut - and it's still hard (hur) for me. This little one-shot took like two months, and I signed up for two new bingos in the meantime. Apologies if you see this cross-posted a lot.
> 
> For copy/pasting ease of the mods of the wonderful events:  
> Title: Feel Me, Completely  
> Collaborator Name: SierraNovembr  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanoff/Tony Stark  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags: Threesome – F/M/M, PWP, blow job, PIV sex, frottage, established relationship  
> Word Count: 2374 
> 
> TSB Card Number: 3065  
> TSB Square Filled: S1 Always  
> Marvel Polyship Bingo: I1 Oral  
> BBB Square Filled: C3 Free  
> SBB Square Filled: O3 Bucky/Tony/Natasha

All of Tony’s clothing was expensive. He had the money for it, and the image to maintain, and Bucky had grabbed him right from the elevator after a board meeting. So, very expensive pants. Very soft on his wrist as he slid it under the waistband. It was a tight squeeze, Tony’s tailor wasn’t leaving _anything_ to chance here, damn, even after Bucky flicked the button and worked the zipper down with his free hand.

He pondered just how expensive Tony’s pants could actually be. 

See, as great as it was having his hand pressed tight against Tony, where Tony was very vocally enjoying having it, it was a tad awkward. Bucky just wanted to remove said pants. And it was very, _very_ tempting to use said hand to just. Rip them off.

He must have given himself away somehow, because Tony took a tiny step back, clutching the waistband of his pants protectively. “Oh, no, you don’t. These are new.”

“Well, then you’d better get them out of my sight,” Bucky grumbled.

“As you wish,” Tony grinned. He turned to saunter into their bedroom but paused in the doorway. “Nat, dearest, are you here?”

Her voice sounded a garbled affirmative from the bathroom. Tony glanced back at Bucky. 

“Brushing her teeth, again. She had to kiss the mark,” Bucky explained.

Tony made a little noise of understanding. “I applaud your devotion to your oral hygiene,” he told her.

“Pants, Tony,” Bucky reminded. He feinted towards the other man and laughed when Tony yelped and scampered into their enormous closet. Bucky listened to the soft sounds of Tony undressing for a moment before pulling his own clothing off and tossing it in the direction of the hamper.

Bucky heard the soft footsteps a second before Tony’s arms wrapped around him. He pressed his chest against Bucky’s back, and Bucky felt him nuzzle his face into Bucky’s shoulder. Soft hands trailed along Bucky’s front. Bucky tried to let go of the stress of the mission, let it slowly drain from his spine. “Hi, Tony,” he whispered.

Tony pressed a kiss into his shoulder and stepped past Bucky. He pulled the covers down the bed and settled himself among their many pillows. Bucky drifted along after him, and when Tony seemed comfortable, climbed up on the bed and crawled over him.

Bucky straddled Tony’s legs and leaned down to kiss him. Bucky stayed up on his knees a little, teasing with his lips and a hand trailing along soft, warm skin, rather than covering Tony’s body the way he knew the man craved.

He’d missed Tony. Well, in truth, they’d all missed each other. Tony had been in Germany for a conference. Bucky and Nat had been in [redacted] for [redacted], and had left a few days before his return to the States. And even though he appreciated having Nat along on any mission, he still found himself missing _their_ Natasha, soft and silly, whenever the mission dragged on and kept her hard and harsh.

Too long.

Tony must have thought so as well, given the way he twitched beneath Bucky at the slightest touches. When Bucky finally took his cock in hand, Tony let out a beautifully indecent moan.

It was more than loud enough to cover the sound of Natasha slipping into the room, but Bucky knew the moment she was there, feeling the familiar sense of completion that settled over him whenever they were both within his reach. Bucky flicked his tongue once more at the corner of Tony’s mouth and pulled back. He turned to look at Natasha, and Tony’s gaze followed, after a gratifying pause to gather his wits. He could tell the moment Tony registered her; his cock twitched sharply in Bucky’s hand. A stream of impressive, breathless cursing flowed from his lips.

Natasha waited just inside the room, her bare toes curling in the plush carpet. Bucky let his gaze slide up her pale calves and muscled thighs to the lacey drape of the teddy where it rested at the very top of her legs. It was her signature black and Bucky’s very favorite of her nice things. She must have been feeling the separation too, though she’d never give any further sign of it.

Bucky glanced back at Tony and had to stifle his laughter at the awed look on his face. He might have been drooling. “Oh, honey, this is gonna be fun.”

Natasha smiled and crossed to the bed. The relaxed swing of her hips was enough to make Bucky’s mouth go dry, and Tony whispered, “Jesus.”

She knelt next to them, then took one of Tony’s hands and rested it on her thigh. Bucky kept moving the hand he had on Tony’s length and watched avidly as Natasha lowered her lips to Tony’s. She kissed him briefly before turning her head to the side to whisper in his ear.

Tony sucked in a sharp breath and darted his gaze to Bucky. Bucky smiled for him, thrilled to be exactly where he was. Nat claimed Bucky’s lips and with a series of gently pulling kisses, she led him to the center of the bed. As he slipped off Tony, Bucky felt him lean up and then four hands were guiding him to lie down in the center of their oversized bed.

Natasha kept kissing him while Tony tangled their fingers together. She shifted over Bucky and reached into the drawer at the side of their bed. The position pulled up her teddy to reveal shockingly red panties. Like the hourglass marking on her namesake, the vivid color drew his eyes, and once he noticed, Bucky couldn’t look away. She straightened up a moment later, holding a bottle of lube and her preferred condoms. She dropped them within easy reach near Bucky’s head and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“What are we in the mood for, my dangerous, daring, darling duo?” Tony waggled his eyebrows and wiggled his butt in closer to Bucky’s side. Natasha smiled for him and Tony beamed back.

“I think I’d like to watch you boys for a bit,” Natasha’s voice went deep, a burr that Bucky could feel in his chest. “Show Bucky how much you missed him.”

Tony, who bristled so readily when given orders in other contexts, dove to follow Nat’s direction without a hint of protest. He nosed along Bucky’s hipbone, breath hot and teasing over his skin.

“Ah, fuck,” Bucky sighed as Tony latched on to his skin, sucking hard enough to bruise, even if only for a few moments. He tangled his fingers into Tony’s hair, careful not to pull. Nat ran her fingernails between Tony’s shoulders, and he shivered against Bucky in a _very_ appealing way. He struggled, mightily, not to direct Tony anywhere in particular, to relax and enjoy the slightly chapped lips making a meandering path along the skin of his lower belly.

Natasha wasn’t nearly so patient. Her fingers closed, gently, on the back of Tony’s neck and tugged him into place between Bucky’s legs. Tony let out a quiet, happy whine at the direction and set to his task. His lips closed around Bucky’s cock. Pleasure surged in his belly, slipped up his spine, and Bucky heard himself make a happy whine of his own. He speared his fingers through Tony’s hair again, encouraging him to move. Natasha curled along his side and pillowed her head on his chest to watch Tony’s pretty mouth stretched around Bucky. He could hear her breathing, elevated, as his own puffed against her hair. He closed his eyes, luxuriating in the feeling of his partners here with him, the feeling of Tony hollowing his cheeks to suck, hard, before returning to mouth at the head once more.

Bucky felt the rest of the stress of the mission bleed out of him. He drew a deep breath and luxuriated in the building of a much-preferred tension in his gut. Tony dragged him higher with every bob of his head, the way he moaned softly every few exhales, each flick of his tongue.

“That’s right,” Natasha whispered. “Swallow him deeper.” She shifted further down, until she could whisper instructions in his ear, lick at the shell of it, blushed slightly rosy. “Now up, use your tongue, _yes_ , that’s right, you are so good for him like this.”

Tony blushed even deeper at the praise and ground his hips into the bed. Natasha swatted him lightly across the ass, and when he popped off Bucky’s cock to protest, she darted in to lick into his mouth. Tony groaned sharply, and Bucky’s mouth went dry at the picture they made. He knew that kiss from both sides – the minty freshness of Natasha’s clean teeth, the familiar taste of his own cock on Tony’s tongue – and he wanted them both.

“Please.”

Bucky hadn’t meant to interrupt, hadn’t even realized that he’d spoken until they’d already broken apart and Natasha was swinging a leg over him. She squirmed into place over his lap and laughed at the way he moaned and rocked his hips up to meet her. Her silky panties brushed over him, the heat of her through the scant fabric would drive him mad before too long.

“Mmmm, Tony did wind you up, didn’t he?”

Bucky leaned up to kiss her instead of responding; she was only stating the very obvious, after all. Nat smiled into his lips.

“Tony,” she prompted, “could you – ”

Bucky gasped softly at the feel of his mechanic’s clever fingers rolling a condom onto him. He kissed Nat again as Tony encouraged her to lift up so he could remove the red panties. Bucky grabbed her hips, holding her up and exposed so Tony could tease at her folds. The click of the lube bottle was quiet between Nat’s happy gasps. Finally, she squirmed in his grasp and, with Tony’s steadying hand on him, Bucky lowered her onto his cock. 

He slid easily into her, and the warmth around him drove a punch of lust through him. He rocked his hips up and moaned. She put a hand to his chest.

“Still.”

Bucky let out a careful breath and did as she asked, holding himself steady below her. She sat up, straddling his hips, tiny movements shifting him inside her. Tony slid closer, until his thighs were pressed against Bucky and he could pull Natasha’s back against his chest. He trailed kisses along her shoulder while his hand worked to untie the ribbon on her lingerie. The knot released and the delicate fabric fell away. Tony tossed it aside and brought his hands up to trail along her chest. Bucky drank in the sight of them together, here with him, as they should be.

She sighed and relaxed further, and he slipped deeper into her. Her rhythm picked up, just slightly, rocking back and forth on his cock. He trailed his fingers around her hips and back to her ass, squeezing in time with her motions. She gasped and rocked harder, working herself on him. Bucky held himself steady, let her chase her own sensation, pressing down on him. Tony whispered sweet encouragement, holding her close as she moved.

Nat’s breathing picked up, little gasps spiraling up, and she ground down harder. Her movements went jerky, and Bucky felt himself clench up in sympathy as she came around him. Tony’s arms tightened around her, and he let out a happy sigh. Nat twitched through her aftershocks, and Bucky grunted with the effort of keeping himself held back.

Finally, she melted. Her grin was loose and happy when she pressed it to Tony’s mouth. He kissed her for a long moment before letting her go. She was still smiling when Bucky got his own kiss. She slid off him and curled up next to his side with a sigh. Bucky cupped her cheek. “You get what you needed, darlin'?”

“Always.”

Bucky kissed her once more and turned back to find Tony’s hungry stare on him. He cocked his eyebrow in challenge. Tony met it with a smirk of his own and began to slowly crawl his way up Bucky’s body. He hovered for a moment, chest just above Bucky’s own, joy dancing in his eyes. Bucky struck, licking a stripe over Tony’s mouth. Tony startled, a laughing gasp punched out of him, and Bucky had his arms around him, his tongue in Tony’s mouth. Bucky pulled him tight to his chest, reveling in the warmth of his skin over hard muscles, the slight sheen of sweat, the way Tony wound his arms under Bucky’s shoulders to lend his own strength to their embrace. He shifted and it brought their cocks into alignment.

Pleasure rushed through him. He moved his grip lower, clamping his arms around Tony’s lower back. He planted his feet into the mattress and _moved_. They both cried out as Bucky thrust against Tony. Tony brought his own arms up, stabilized himself on his elbows, and met Bucky, thrust for thrust. They rutted against each other, frantic, sweaty and urgent, until Tony grunted, and Bucky felt the warm flood of Tony’s come on his belly.

It pulled Bucky over the edge, the hot rush spreading from his core out to his toes. He moaned as the feeling faded into sweet relief and squeezed Tony closer for a moment.

A few minutes passed before their breathing returned to normal and Tony moved to curl up at his other side. Natasha slipped away to the bathroom and returned after a few minutes with a washcloth to wipe Tony’s spend off both of them. She took care of the condom as well, and by the time she climbed back onto the bed, Tony had started to shiver. Some additional shifting got the three of them settled under the covers. Bucky kept an arm curled around each of them, and Tony and Natasha laced their fingers together on his stomach. 

Tony pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Love you both. Missed you.”

Natasha hummed and burrowed her face further into Bucky’s shoulder. His body was heavy, sinking into their peaceful snuggle, but he managed to slur out a “love you, too,” before he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
